1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to monitoring and controlling therapeutic treatment. More particularly, this invention pertains to remotely monitoring and controlling therapeutic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional therapeutic system 100 including an implantable device (i.e., a regulator) 110 and an external unit (i.e., a programmer) 130. The device 110 is typically implanted within a body of a patient to provide treatment for a disorder. For example, in conventional cardiac rhythm management systems, the implanted device 110 is an autonomous device connected to the heart of a patient to provide electrical signals to regulate the heartbeat of the patient. Alternatively, the implanted device 110 can be connected to nerves of the patient to apply electrical signals to up-regulate or down-regulate neural activity on the nerves (e.g., the vagal nerves).
The implanted device 110 can record a treatment history of the patient. In such embodiments, the implanted device includes a memory 112 in which the treatment history (i.e., a record of events) can be stored. Examples of typical events stored in a treatment history include delivery of treatment to the patient, an attempt to transmit information to the external unit 130, and receipt of information from the external unit 130.
In general, the external unit 130 is operated by a clinician (e.g., a doctor or other practitioner). The clinician can load treatment programs (i.e., instructions specifying the treatment regimen for the patient) onto the implanted device 110 using the external unit 130. The external unit 130 also can download the stored treatment history from the implanted device 110 and can transfer this history over a network 140 to a computing device 150, such as a server, for storage on memory 152.
Typically, the external unit 130 can communicate with the implanted device 110 when in proximity to the device 110. For example, the external unit 130 can connect to the implanted device 110 through a radio-frequency (RF) link. To change a patient's treatment schedule, update software on the implanted device 110, or obtain the stored treatment history, therefore, a patient must visit the clinician's office or the clinician must travel to see the patient.
The conventional therapeutic system 100 shown in FIG. 1 also can include an optional controller unit 120. A patient can utilize the controller unit 120 to manage the operation of the implanted device 110. For example, if the therapeutic system 100 is a pain management system, then a patient can use the controller unit 120 to increase or decrease the dosage or frequency of treatment. The controller unit 120 also can provide power to the implanted device 110. For example, in an embodiment, the implanted device 110 provides treatment only when power is received from the controller unit 120.
The controller unit 120 also can monitor the performance of the implanted device 110 and can collect information from the implanted device 110. In such embodiments, the controller 120 can include a memory 122 for storing the treatment history. The controller unit 120 is generally configured to communicate with the regulator 110 (e.g., via an RF signal). In such embodiments, the implanted device 110 may not include a memory. Rather, event indications can be transmitted to the controller unit 120 from the implanted device 110 as the events occur.
In some systems, the external unit 130 communicates with the controller 120 instead of the implanted device 110. Typically, in such systems, the external unit 130 is placed in physical proximity to the controller 120 to communicate with the controller 120. For example, the external unit 130 can communicate with the controller unit 120 through a cable connection (e.g., via a USB port) or an RF communication link. Here as well, a patient visits the clinician's office or the clinician travels to see the patient to transfer data between the clinician and the controller 120.
One conventional therapeutic system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,102 to Boveja. The '102 patent discloses an implanted device for use in neuromodulation therapy for coma and brain injury. The '102 patent also discloses an external device that may have a telecommunications module to control predetermined programs remotely. Treatment parameter data can be viewed remotely by medical personnel via a server on a personal computer or a Palm Pilot. U.S. Publication No. 2005/0131467 to Boveja extends this concept to remote programming and data exchange over a wide area network, and U.S. Publication No. 2005/0131484 describes remotely interrogating and programming an implanted device over a wide area network.